


Ugly

by ohmwork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Photography, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tanaka is only mentioned a couple times, only a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: And then Kageyama met Hinata.Gorgeous. Stunning. Captivating. Enchanting. Beautiful. Nothing could compare.





	1. In the Beginning There was Only the Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello !!! So im truly in love with haikyuu so much and i cri bc of it... but it does inspire me to write a lot.. I've been working on this piece alongside of my current Voltron fic but that one was more important so i didnt work on this as much. However, i am proud of this one (:  
> ALSO before you read, know that what the characters say in this fic, i may or may not agree with !!! Kageyama used to be a king and we all know it, it just tried to show it in this too. I DO NOT SHARE THE SAME FEELINGS AS HIM (except about hinata omg)  
> Anyway, please enjoy and comment !!! This piece will only have four chapters including an epilogue, but comments are still nice !! So if you could spend a couple moments just saying something that would be amazing.. 
> 
> hailey xx

Photography is meant to display the beauty of nature. It’s to express the essence of the trees, the flowers, the birds. It’s to flaunt stunning skylines and high-rises. It’s to bring attention to things people often forget. It’s for awesome things. _Things._

Kageyama has a strong view about photography. He thinks that cameras are for capturing gorgeous scenes of landscapes, not for people. People can’t be compared to the ocean or to a monument. People, though diverse, are the same. Their bodies do the same things, they can only have so many positions, and they just aren’t exciting.

His old mentor, Oikawa, could have formed this strong opinion. The bastard taught him almost everything he knows now, including his adoration for city landscapes. Oikawa is a photographer for a modelling company now, though. Kageyama thinks it’s low of him.

All of this leads him to dislike the assignment coming up on his syllabus. The first day of his photography class they were given a piece of paper that had all the assignments, projects, due dates and almost everything he needed know about the class on it. The first thing that caught his eye was the final project; the second was the “Silent Model”.

It’s supposed to be a learning activity about communication with your models but Kageyama couldn’t care less. He absolutely will not be taking pictures of people in the future. Oikawa used to tell him that he needed to diversify his portfolio if he really wanted to have a future in photography. Who needs diversity when you’re good?

They’ll be in a community center on campus that the professor rented. She’s a sweet, middle-aged woman with a penchant for ugly broches and banana clips, but her portfolio is the best Kageyama’s ever seen. That’s to be expected, nevertheless, he is determined to surpass her along with his old mentor as well. Even if it means he’ll have to interact with someone. At least they won’t be talking.

Kageyama’s experience with models is that they think they’re hot shit when they’re actually just pieces of shit. They’re too skinny, too stupid, too _ugly._ Kageyama hasn’t met a model yet who has really struck him as attractive. They do modelling because they were born pretty or they want the money. None of them model because they’re passionate about it.

The day of the project, Kageyama is almost late. He was up late editing another photo of the Tokyo skyline from his last trip there. It just had to be perfect, and that perfectionism kept him up until three am. He has 20 minutes to make it to the community center.

A simple jacket, white shirt, and jeans is all Kageyama has time to put on after his shower. He doesn’t even get breakfast. Therefore, his stomach rumbles the entire way he half walks half jogs to the center of campus.

When he walks in, his professor greets him. “Hey, Tobio, here you go. Remember, no talking!” She slips him a piece of paper and smiles at the student behind him.

The sheet tells him that he’s in booth number six, the style will be seminude and the name of his model is Shouyou Hinata. So he has a boy, eh? The teacher said something about the form she posted in the community center’s main foyer was open to the whole public and not just for professionals. The thought is slightly disgusting. So no one in here has experience? Even worse.

Booth number six is in the middle of the room on the left side, so Kageyama has to pass by other people’s sessions in order to get to his own. Booth number 2 has his friend Tanaka in it along with a rather ugly and old woman. It also seems that it’s a nude shoot. Poor Tanaka. Kageyama hopes that his partner won’t be that gross.

Kageyama makes it to his booth and doesn’t even look at his partner yet. He just puts his bag on the nearby table and gets his tripod ready. In fact, he’s a little nervous. If the model is ugly, he won’t be able to use these photos for his portfolio. He might not even get a good grade on it! While Kageyama couldn’t care less about math or language, excelling in photography is actually something he wants.

_Good God._

Those are the only words Kageyama can think when he finally lifts his head. _Good God_ this man is so… Beautiful. He’s actually gorgeous. This guy lies half-covered by red velvet sheets on a makeshift bed in the most erotic position he’s ever seen. One arm is stretched over his head and the other rests comfortably on his toned chest, meanwhile one leg is bent at the knee and the other lies flat.

_Gorgeous. Stunning. Captivating. Enchanting. Beautiful._

Kageyama has to rip his eyes away from the porcelain skin and fluffy orange hair. He definitely doesn’t have to worry about having an ugly partner. He is everything Kageyama looks for. Natural, beautiful, awesome.

His thudding heart is making hard to concentrate on focusing his lens and his trembling fingers are creating blurry photos. He wants to apologize, ask for his number and tell him how absolutely enthralling he is all at once. However, he can’t talk. Maybe he could break the rules just this once. And risk and failure as his professor walks up and down the aisle, no thanks.

After Kageyama gets some actually clear photos, he makes a motion for the model to sit up. As the charming man does so, his arm falls away revealing his tattoo. _What a fitting tattoo_. It reads, “You are so beautiful”. If Kageyama could, he would say those exact words. His own arm tingles a little at the thought.

On everyone’s body, a tattoo is written for life since birth. The phrase is the first words your soulmate will say to you. Some people have unique quotes and others have things like, “What?” as Tanaka has written on his hip. Tanaka’s yet to match words with anyone who’s said those words to him. Kageyama’s left forearm says, “Your art is so beautiful,” which is something he also hears. He's yet to find his soulmate either.

Many people have probably told this man that he is beautiful as well. In fact, he probably already has his soulmate. Kageyama frowns a little at that but it helps his fingers to stop trembling and he gets some better shots of this man’s arched back and thin body. He’s so small but so sexy at the same time. It truly looks like he’s being pleasured. He must have experience. Someone this perfect couldn’t possible be an amateur.

A couple more poses and the professor starts calling that they should start picking up. “You’ll all be back tomorrow! Same time!” Kageyama forgot about that. He’ll get to see this guy again for another shoot. Thank god. Maybe he really will get to diversify his portfolio.


	2. Who is Shouyou Hinata?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How in God's name is Hinata so beautiful ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyyyyoo i hope yall are good.. Here is the next chapter that im really proud of (: well not necessarily the chapte rbut more like the the entire fic itself. Anyway please nejoy and comment and all that stuff... Much appreciated <3

Kageyama can’t get that Shouyou guy out of his head. The image of his body is burned into Kageyama’s mind along with that little smile he gave him before they left. It was as Kageyama was packing up his camera and tripod and he just happened to look up to see the other man already looking at him. And he smiled. He fucking smiled. It was such a gorgeous smile.

He spent all night scrolling through the twenty photos he took of that man that weren’t blurry trying to decide which ones he was going to keep. In the end, he couldn’t decide and just saved them all onto his computer in a file named “Fuck Me”.

Kageyama thought he hated models. He thought that only landscapes had true beauty. He thought that nothing could compare to the cloudy ocean waves or the bright city lights. He thought that people were ugly.

Boy was he wrong.

Shouyou Hinata is quite possibly the most beautiful thing ever to grace this earth. Kageyama gets up early this time to make sure he doesn’t look like he only got 4 hours of sleep. He feels dumb preening for this guy who he knows nothing about except his name and the words his soulmate will say to him. However, he can’t help himself. It’s like an unexplainable urge.

Kageyama never really cared about the whole soulmate thing before yesterday, honestly. Why is up to the universe to decide his fate? What if he doesn’t want a partner? What if he just wants to live alone, take pictures, and travel the world? What if his soulmate is _ugly_? Kageyama shudders at the thought.

Oikawa calls him King because of his attitude. He acts as if he’s above everyone else in both skill and looks not to mention his selectiveness. Kageyama hates the name especially after his classmates started using it back in high school. Now, he’s in a new place, but his classmates still don’t like him. Kageyama doesn’t really like them either, though.

Today, he gets to the community center earlier and gets his slip from the professor. Same booth, same model, different type. Today they have to go outside. Kageyama thinks that the universe is on his side, finally. Getting to incorporate nature and this model into his shoot practically ensures some beautiful photos. Kageyama is actually excited when he reaches booth number six and sees Hinata already there, sitting on a stool with a sketchbook and pencil in his hand.

They’re still not allowed to talk though, so Kageyama clears his throat while also trying to discreetly see what Shouyou was drawing. He closes it quickly though and looks up with a slight blush to his face. It’s at that point that Kageyama notices the flower in his hair. _Gosh, that looks so adorable._

Kageyama’s cheeks match the tint of the man across from him. He motions for Hinata to follow him and they head for the back door. Luckily, it’s a nice, early autumn morning. The sun’s golden fingers are just beginning to lick the dew on the grass and the air is crisp like the crunching leaves below their feet. It’s a perfect day for an outside photoshoot. The universe really is on his side today.

The way the sun looks against Hinata’s skin is mesmerizing. The way his carefree smile matches his bright hair is undeniably memorable. The way he effortlessly looks so irresistible is crazy. The way he looks up at the sky as if it’s more stunning than him is maddening. The way his eyes shine… Kageyama is so fucked.

Moreover, the next time he’ll get to see Hinata again won’t be until the next week. He only has this class twice a week. It’s going to be torturous. Maybe in his free time he’ll actually be able to choose some photos to keep and the others to scrap.

This time, Hinata doesn’t linger, he practically dashes back to grab his things and leave. He must have some important business that he doesn’t want to miss. Kageyama almost feels bad for keeping him longer than last time. He’s too busy beaming over the good photos he gets to edit when he gets home.

“You look as kingly as ever.”

Kageyama hears a familiar voice and his body goes rigid. “What do you want, Oikawa?”

“I thought I told you to call me Tooru.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Ouch, my heart hurts.” Oikawa finally comes into view, feigning hurt with a hand pressed to his over exposed chest. His scoop necked shirt hangs low enough for the tattoo under his right pectoral to be faintly visible.

“Good.” Kageyama’s good mood is gone now. Oikawa has a super power or something.

“Come on, King-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh right, it hurts your nonexistent feelings. Wanna go to Dante’s?” Oikawa is as annoying as ever, but Kageyama has never been able to deny free coffee.

Dante’s is a local coffee place that Oikawa worked at for a little until he was fired for flirting with too many of the customers. It’s a good place though and they have pretty good prices for the quality of their work.

“Americano, right?” Oikawa asks, stepping into the short line.

Kageyama nods curtly and choses a tall legged table in the corner near the window. Moments later, Oikawa comes back with two cups of coffee and a blueberry muffin. Kageyama has always hated blueberries.

“So, I saw you photographing a human,” Oikawa muses, sipping his coffee through two bright pink straws.

“It’s for an assignment in my photography class,” Kageyama grumbles. It’s the truth, but really he enjoys taking pictures of Hinata, especially outside. Hopefully they’ll get to again.

“I see. Well, I'm surprised you haven’t scared him off yet with that face of yours. You looked positively ready to murder him when I walked over.”

Kageyama doesn’t know what that means, he was pretty happy after the shoot. Then again, he’s told quite often he has resting bitch face. “That’s just my face, Oikawa.”

“I know, but that’s Shouyou Hinata.”

“Wait, you know him?”

“You don’t?” Oikawa looks as if his family was just dishonored because Kageyama doesn’t know him. “Well, that’s a shame.”

“Who is he?” Was Kageyama right? Is he a famous model that Kageyama didn’t know about? Is he some celebrity or media figure?

Oikawa just smirks and gets up, heading for the door. Kageyama nearly falls out of his chair trying to chase after his bastard ex-mentor. But before he can catch him, Oikawa slipped out and disappeared like a fucking ghost. Fine.

_Who is Shouyou Hinata?_


	3. The Cruel yet Fateful Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe is an asshole, but an asshole with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so here is the technical last part of the series ! I will be writing the epilogue here soon, so that will be part 4... Anyway, i really hope that you enjoyed this.. I had a good time writing it! Leave comments please and tell me how you feel ! 
> 
> hailey xx

Kageyama doesn’t want to google Shouyou. That would be weird. Maybe after class he can just ask him right? He could name drop Oikawa or something. The curiosity is nearly killing him. If he weren’t so busy rendering images and staring longingly at the dumb sunshine boy he might not feel this way.

The week goes by like a man with weights around his ankles swimming in a pool of molasses. Everyday feels like an eternity. The only relatively exciting thing that happened was the test he took in calculus; though he’s sure he failed it. Who needs math when that’s not what you want to pursue anyway, right? Kageyama knows how to count change and do his taxes. He’s not planning to become some civil engineer or doctor.

Finally, when Wednesday finally rolls around again, Kageyama is so ready for it. Photography has always been his favorite class, but now it’s extra exciting. There is someone who can actually match his desire – no, _need_ – for beauty. It’s wonderful and Kageyama never wants it to end. Unfortunately, this is the last day of the assignment. The last day he’ll get to see the universe’s most beautiful creation.

Kageyama walks into the community center buzzing with excitement, wondering what kind of shoot they’ll be doing today. His professor hands over the half sheet of paper and he starts walking to booth six while reading over the information. Choice of the model? What does that mean? The model gets to choose the kind of shoot? That’s kind of weird.

_Never mind._ Kageyama’s jaw almost drops as he pulls the curtain back. Hinata stands there, a paintbrush in hand and a palette larger than his head, covered in paint. Somehow, the strokes coating his skin don’t look childish or half assed. They all look purposeful. Like somehow all the blues and reds and oranges and greens are connected. Like it means something.

And then he reaches for the light.

Instead of a normal light, it’s a black light. Suddenly, all the colors make sense. Hinata is the universe. There are galaxies and nebulas and bright stars covering him head to toe. He looks so beautiful, it’s breath taking, literally. Kageyama has forgotten how to breathe and it isn’t until Hinata gives him a look that he remembers. _Fuck me._

Kageyama scrambles to set up his tripod and get his camera turned on. He thought the one outside was his favorite, but this one might take the cake. He looks incredible, magnificent, stunning. There aren’t any words Kageyama knows that could explain Hinata right now. Nothing would do him justice.

They say that the camera adds ten pounds, which Kageyama thinks is bogus, but after today, he doesn’t think that it can truly encompass the beauty of its subject. No picture, no matter the photographer, no matter the scene, no matter the edits, will ever be as arresting as the original. Nothing could be as captivating as seeing it with your eyes in person.

Kageyama desperately wants to scream those four words inscribed on Hinata’s chest.

Sooner than he’d like, the class is over. This is his last chance. His last chance to say absolutely anything. They just stand there for a moment in silence and Kageyama is about to open his mouth when the curtain is thrown open and an arm thrown around his shoulder.

“Hey, Shouyou!” Oikawa says, grinning his dumb flirty grin. Kageyama throws the arm off him.

“Tooru! How have you been?” Hinata smiles back.

Kageyama drowns out their conversation as he puts his stuff away. The only chance he’d likely get to talk to this guy and Oikawa ruins it. Maybe they’re just not meant to talk to each other. The universe works in some pretty cruel ways. It gave Kageyama the most beautiful muse only to yank it away from him mercilessly.

By the time he looks up, Hinata and Oikawa are gone. Kageyama sighs and heads out. He has a lot of work to do.

.

The gallery starts today, Friday, and will last until Saturday. Kageyama barely dug up the motivation to scrounge up the photos he needed to edit and frame for the show. They all look good, but now every time he sees Hinata’s bright, shining, smile, it causes a knife to stab and prod at Kageyama’s heart again and again sure like a clock’s ticks and tocks. The ones where Hinata had the flower in his hair… those are the worst. Or maybe seminude ones. Or maybe it was the most recent one where he looked like the damned universe that hates him so much.

Kageyama is tired. He got plenty of sleep but that knife twists and writhes in his chest. It’s but a dull ache at this point, but still annoying. Kageyama wants it to go away. He missed his chance; the universe doesn’t want them together. It’s fine. _It’s not fine._ However, Kageyama has to get dressed in something formal and make sure his hair isn’t sticking up and just get over it. Like the way a snowstorm passes and spring comes.

_The hedgehog obviously saw his shadow._

The community center isn’t blocked off into booths anymore, it’s open and clean. Background music is playing; Bach, maybe Mozart, Kageyama never really cared too much for classical despite its beauty. It just never satisfied his desire for physical, visual, beauty. Kind of how Hinata has now ruined his view of beauty in the world.

Kageyama had gone to the local park in order to clear his head of Hinata. There’s this one tree there that is old and gnarly, but when the sun strikes it just right, it looks like something you’d see in a fairy tale; especially during the fall, Kageyama’s favorite season. However, as he stood in front of the grand tree, he felt nothing. It suddenly just looked as it was, ugly and disfigured. So he went to every other tree and stared at it. None of them were good enough, _beautiful_ enough. Nothing compared to Hinata now.

It’s like when you eat really shitty sushi for all your life. Like the faux crab and the smelly seaweed that doesn’t even look real. You just ate it because you didn’t know any better and you thought it was good. Then one day, a new sushi place opens up and you decide to try it, despite the high prices. Suddenly, the calamari doesn’t have the texture of a car tire and the rice has just enough stickiness. So you keep eating there even though you can’t afford it and guess what? Now you’re broke and you have to go back to the $5 package from the discount store you were eating before and you can’t stomach it any longer. You spoiled yourself.

That’s how Kageyama feels. Spoiled. Now he’s broke and doesn’t have the money for that good sushi anymore. He won’t be able to photograph Hinata anymore. It sucks. God, it sucks so badly.

People start filling the gallery at about two in the afternoon. Kageyama had some Thai food for lunch and quickly spits out his mint gum. Tanaka, beside him, smiles and talks to the woman who was his model for the project. Apparently, he made a friend despite the ugliness of the model.

Wait.

If she’s here, it’s possible that Hinata might show up too right? He might get a second chance! There’s hope. Kageyama can barely hold in his excitement. He faces toward the door, waiting to see the familiar orange hair slide in.

“Your art is so beautiful,” a voice says from behind him. Kageyama freezes. His heart pounds, hands shake and his mouth feels dry. Those are the words. Those are the words forever imprinted on his arm. Those are the words his soulmate is supposed to say to him. Whoever it is, when he turns around, is his soul mate. “It kind of sucks that I was put next to you!” they chuckle, “But kind of funny.”

Slowly, Kageyama turns around. And for a moment he catches a glimpse of orange hair before his eyes close. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to know.

“A bit of a coincidence that they would put the model right next to their photographer. Then again, my instructor didn’t know I was a model for the photography class.”

Model? Photography class? Orange hair. Kageyama snaps his eyes open. Standing in front of him with the most honest smile in the world is Shouyou Hinata. The man Kageyama hasn’t been able to stop thinking of since the day they met. The man who Kageyama has been dying to say something to. His mouth still feels dry though and his tongue doesn’t seem to want to move.

“You are a beautiful artist, Tobio.”

“You are so beautiful.” Kageyama whispers, his voice not wanting to work. _Finally_. He finally got to say it. He finally got to say those four fateful words. After three weeks. Three whole weeks of Kageyama pining pathetically over someone he originally didn’t want to photograph at all. He’s so happy he did.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


	4. Shut Up... Dumbass !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the beginning, the beginning of eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll save the thank you speech for the end so you dont have to read it, but i just want to say thank you and i appreciate each and everyone of you. Anyway, please enjoy the epilogue of Ugly !! 
> 
> hailey xx

Kageyama sits on his bed, letting the morning’s warm rays dance on his face, while he watches Hinata scramble around looking for his pencil. It kind of funny, actually. They were having a little conversation about whether or not a hot dog was a sandwich and Hinata got a little heated and decided he was going to go back to drawing. Little does he know that his pencil is in his ear.

“Why are you just sitting there? Get up and help me!” He groans, tossing blankets around and lifting up shoes. “This pencil cost me like five dollars and that’s five dollars I'm never getting back.”

_What kind of pencil costs five bucks?!_

Kageyama reaches for the abandoned sketchbook on his bed instead of helping his boyfriend. His _soulmate_. Just the thought makes Kageyama’s chest swell and his face heat up. Hinata is his boyfriend. They’re together. They’re destined to be together until the of time. And again and again in lifetimes after this. It’s a wonder how many they’ve already been through.

He flips through the first few pages and sees an intricate koi fish, a chair and lamp, someone sitting on a bus, and then he sees one that looks a little familiar. It looks a little like… him. Did Hinata draw Kageyama? The more he flips through the frequency of the drawings becomes greater. A tree, a jar of pretzels, a cat, Kageyama, someone dancing, a smiling face, Kageyama, a whale, Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama. It’s… incredulous

“Tobio!” Hinata snatches the book from his fingers, his face blanched and horrified.

“What?” Kageyama asks, innocently, a smarmy grin splitting his face.

Hinata just moans and flops on the bed, his face now tomato red and hot against Kageyama’s thigh. “My life is over.”

“It is not, dumbass,” Kageyama teases, poking his cheek. “It’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

Kageyama really does find it endearing. Hinata never has any qualms about being a model any of the times he is asked, which is frequently. He willingly sits on a stool in a dim lit room and poses for hours, or drags Kageyama out to the park where he models more. Afterward, Kageyama watches him sketch out the trees and the people on the sidewalk and dogs playing in the grass. Never once has Hinata ever let him see his private sketchbook though.

He has many, large, small, thick, thin, messy, and new. Most of them are tossed in a corner in Kageyama’s place; he has been slowly been sneaking them from Hinata so he could look through them and see his old drawings, especially enjoying the improvement. There are three leather bound ones, and Hinata is adamant about Kageyama not looking in them; they doubled as his journal and he says it’s embarrassing.

This soft, black, leather bound one he brought today because he stayed over. Hinata says journaling daily frees the mind or whatever. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bed as Kageyama as he drew in it, not letting him see it at all. Now that he thinks about it, there were some words on the backsides of the pages. Kageyama is curious as to what is written on the backside of the portraits of him.

“When did you draw those?”

“I dunno, leave me alone!”

“No, seriously, I never remember you drawing me.”

“That’s because I never do it when you’re around. I just kinda do it from memory.” Hinata waves his hand in the air as he rolls over onto his back, head resting entirely on Kageyama’s thigh now.

That would make sense as to why the first one was a little off. It’s hard to remember how someone looks even if you know them really well without seeing them. “You’re incredible.” However, he is curious to know how long ago that first one was drawn. “When did you get this?”

Kageyama picks the now closed and clasped book up and feels it between his fingers. The spine is worn out and wrinkled, the corners are bent and the stitching is fraying a little at the bottom. It looks well taken care of, though used. Kageyama knows how much Hinata loves this thing. Once he thought he left it on the subway and forced Kageyama to take him back and search for it. It, of course, was in his bag, as Kageyama told him.

“Uh, I think not that long before I started modeling for you,” Hinata hums, turning over on his side and plucking at the strings on Kageyama’s shorts. He’s restless, always moving, always fidgeting; it’s something Kageyama has come to learn to love…slowly.

“So that first picture was drawn when you first met me?”

“Shut up.”

“Shouyou-“

“When I first signed up to do that dumb shoot I kind of did it as a joke and kind of as a way to understand what it would feel like to be the subject for once. I didn’t know what to expect really. I got a call the day before, notifying me of the rules and what kind of shoot it would be. And them, when it go there, I was kinda freaking out because everyone else was already matched up and I was almost naked on this weird bed thing and my dumbass photographer was late.”

Kageyama pinches his arm at that remark, but continues listening.

“But when I saw you… I had both a feeling of, “holy shit this guy is fucking terrifying” and “holy shit this guy is fucking hot”. And you didn’t even look at me until you were done setting up and at that point I had already decided that I was going to make you notice me.”

“No surprise.”

“Shut up. Anyway, when I left, while on the subway, I tried remembering your face so I could draw it. You were interesting. People can be kinda lame sometimes, you know? Generally, when I draw someone they all end up looking the same. But like, I dunno, with you it was different. I started drawing people more and leaning away from the landscapes and abstract I was doing before.”

Stunned to silence, Kageyama swallows. That was exactly how he felt. People were never enough for him until Hinata. And then suddenly it was like a great awakening. The world was more beautiful and it just felt _right_.

“What are you making that face for?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“That’s how feel about you.” Kageyama says softly, threading his fingers through the soft orange hair splayed over his leg. “You were the one that made me rethink the beauty of people.”

“Aww, I never knew you were such a romantic!”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

It’s comfortably quiet for a while. Kageyama keeps petting Hinata’s hair even though the little bugger keeps moving. He could probably even fall asleep like this despite it. It’s nice and cozy and the air still smells like vanilla and coffee.

“Tobio, I have a question for you.” Hinata sits up so fast that Kageyama almost has a heart attack.

“What is it?” He sighs, closing his eyes.

“Will you be my model this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interent keeps going out.. I've had to rewrite this three times now ughugughgu   
> But that annoyance doesnt hinder the complete adoration for i have all of you ! I really appreciate each and everyone single reader, commenter, and kudos-er haha i really do though thank you all soo much... I really love writing and it makes me super happy that other people like my work... I'm so grateful you guys stuck with this dumb little idea i thought of awhile ago ahah i didnt think people would like it that much... For so little hits, you guys are so nice !!! Thank you so much thank you thank you thank you !!   
> I've also been thinking about a companion piece... Like a little thing in the same AU but not part of this story. Maybe with other characters (like Oikawa's and Hinata's relationship that i purposefully left out just in case i do decide to act upon this idea) or with the same ones and just later. I dunno what do you guys think? Let me know!   
> Again, thank you so much !!!


End file.
